Don't Go
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Maaf Jaehyun yang tak akan pernah tersampaikan untuk kekasihnya /Jaehyun/Winwin/JaehyunxWinwin/Jaewin/NCT/Gs for Uke/Gagal Summary/Plot acak/OOC/DLDR/AU/


**Don't Go**

Main Cast:

Jaehyun NCT

Winwin NCT (GS)

(Jaewin)

Rate : T

maaf for typo(s), warning! bahasa non baku

Desclaimer:

Cerita milik saya, NCT milik SM Ent.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Disebuah ruangan bercat putih yang terlihat sangat sunyi bukan, bukan sunyi karena masih terdengar bunyi detak yang berasal dari layar monitor yang berada diatas ranjang. Benda tersebutlah yang menjadi info akurat tentang hidup matinya seseorang.

Yap, ini adalah ruangan rawat inap yang didalamnya terdapat dua orang anak manusia. Salah satu sosok orang itu dengan sangat serius menatap sosok lain yang tertidur diatas ranjang tersebut. Yang bisa diliat kondisinya begitu memprihatinkan. Sosok lainnya pun tak kuasa memandangnya melihat bagaimana hidup sang kekasih hanya bergantung pada alat-alat sialan yang justru sangat dibutuhkan olehnya.

Matanya menatap kosong pada wajah pucat nan ayu itu. Biarpun tertutup alat pernapasan tak mengurangi kesan aura cantiknya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan ringkih itu dan menciumnya tulus. Sedang tangan satunya mengelus sayang kening sang wanita yang entah merasakan atau tidak.

Matanya tersirat akan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat mendalam.

" Maafkan aku..."

Bersamaan dengan turunnya cairan kristal yang membasahi pipi putih pucatnya.

" Andai saja waktu itu aku, aku tidakkk..."

Ucapannya terhenti. Mulutnya seakan kelu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya ketangan sang kekasih. Suara isakan pun terdengar menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

 _flashback on,_

Terlihat dua orang pemuda pemudi yang saling tarik menarik disebuah lorong. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan tapi sepertinya keributan telah terjadi.

" Jae, lepasin sakit..."

" Gak! kamu harus ikutt aku!"

" Tapi Jae kamu salah paham Jae...dia itu temenku..please Jae..."

" Teman! kamu bilang teman!

Sentaknya yang membuat sang wanita mundur beberapa langkah. Tak menyangka jika kekasih tampannya akan membentaknya seperti ini.

Dia meggeleng pelan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menampar pemuda didepannya jika saja tangannya tak ditahan olehnya.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi pemuda tadi yang bernama Jaehyun langsung menyeret kekasihnya -Winwin- ke luar area kampus dan menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir diarea parkir tentunya.

" Jae, aku gak mau lepasin aku mau keluar!"

PLAKKK!

Winwin terdiam. Pikirannya seakan terhenti saat itu juga dimana dia merasakan sentuhan panas dipipi mulusnya. Gesekan kasar dari tangan yang biasanya memberikan setuhan-sentuhan lembut itu. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Kekasihnya -Jaehyun- tega melakukannya.

Dia menatap sang kekasih dengan mata berkaca-kacanya dan satu tetes mutiara kristalnya pun lolos begitu saja.

"Sayan..."

" Stop! Jangan panggil aku sayang! setelah apa yang kamu lakuin ha...!"

Jaehyun, yang mendengarnya langsung menutup pintunga kasar. Dan langsung masuk kepintu kemudi.

Jaehyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan tidak sabaran dan ugal-ugalan. Winwin, yang melihatnya sesekali menutup mata saat mobil Jaehyun hampir menabrak mobil didepannya. Dia benar-benar takut saat ini.

Pikiran Jaehyun kembali saat dimana masalah terjadi. Saat itu dia yang akan menjemput Winwin dikelasnya malah justru disajikan pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat -memuakkan.

Winwin kekasihnya terlihat sedang berpelukan dengan seorang lelaki lain tepat didepan kelasnya. Otomatis tanpa diaba-aba Jaehyun langsung mengahampiri dua insan manusia yang terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya.

Yang tanpa diketahui keduanya Jaehyun sudah berada tepat dibelakng kekasihnya dan langsung menarik gadis imutnya. Tak hanya itu dia juga melayangkan bogeman mentahnya tepat diwajah pemuda lainnya.

Winwin yang kaget hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya. Dan entah kapan terjadi, kini Jaehyun sudah berada diatas tubuh laki-laki itu dan langsung memberi tinjunya berulang kali tanpa meberikan jeda.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ha! bangsatt! Kau siapa ha!"

Winwin yang tersadar karena sentakan Jaehyun tadi langsung menarik Jaehyun menjauh dari lelaki tadi.

PLAK!

Jaehyun kaget. Pergerakannya langsung terhenti saat itu juga. Memandang gadis didepannya yang tingginya mungkin hanya sekitar pundaknya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan. Laki-laki tadipun sama tak menyangka gadis tadi berani berbuat senekat itu.

Sepersekian detik Jaehyun langsung membawa Winwin pergi dari tempat itu.

" Jae, pelan-pelan aku takut!" Aaa! Jae, awas mobiillllllll!"

Jaehyun yang mendengar teriakan Winwin pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya mendelik saat melihat kedepan. Didepan sana tepat dibelokan ada mobil yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mobilnya. Jaehyun yang bingung langsung banting stir dan membelokkan mobilnya kearah jalan yang lebih tepatnya arah tengah jalan raya. Mobilnya berputar-putar tak menentu dan tanpa diketahui mereka dari arah depan melintas truk yang berjalan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan...

AAAAAAAAAAAA!

BRAKKKK!

CKITTTTTTT! SRAKK!

Mobil itu terlempar dan mendarat terbalik. Jaehyun dengan sisa kesadarannya dapat melihat Winwin yang terlempar jauh dari mobilnya dan tergeletak tak berdaya dijalan -Info karena tadi Winwin memang tak memakai sabuk pengamannya. Dan dia bisa melihat semua orang mulai mengerubunginya sebelum kesadarannya mengambil alih semuanya.

" Winwin, maafkan aku..."

 _flashback of,_

Dan disinilah sekarang dia dirumah sakit karena sudah hampir seminggu namun sang kekasih tak kunjung sadar. Dokter bilang tak ada harapan lagi buat hidup. Karena ada pendarahan hebat diotaknya dan kakinya yang patah.

Namun, berbeda dengan pemuda ini dia tetap menganggap kekasihnya ini akan sadar suatu saat nanti. Jaehyun yang juga mengalami luka-luka yang cukup parah tak menghiraukannya. Tiap hari dia selalu setia disamping kekasih menghiraukan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

Karena baginya kejadian ini terjadi karena sikap egoisnya. Andai saja waktu itu dia tak mengendarai mobil dengan diselimuti emosi, andai saja waktu itu dia bisa mendengar perkataan sang kekasih, andai saja dia bisa menahan emosinya. Namun, semua ith hanya andai yang sudah menjadi bubur.

Terlebih setelah dia tau siapa lelaki yang tempo hari memeluk sang kekasih. Jaehyun ingjn sekali melempar dirinya sendiri ke sungai Han kerena emosinya yang memang sulit terkontrol.

 _flashback on,_

Saat itu pemuda bermarga Jung itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya Yeri dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu terbuka -tanpa mengetuk- pemuda Jung yang dari tadi atensinya hanya tertuju pada sang kekasih mau tidak mau mengalihkan atensinya pada pintu yang terbuka.

Matanya melotot melihat siapa yang barus saja masuk kedalam. Namun berbeda dengan raut wajah pemuda didepannya. Seakan tak merasa kaget sedikitpun. Dengan langkah santai dia menghampiri Jaehyun dengan langkah mantapnya. Jaehyun menatap tak suka yang terang-terangan dia berikan.

"Hai..." sapa pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya mantap.

Namun, sepertinya Jaehyun enggan membalas sapaan itu. Dia justru menatap sinis.

" Mau apa kau kemari ha!"

Tanyanya sarkatis. Namun tak membuat pemuda didepannya takut. Justru dia balik menatap laki-laki yang terlampau putih itu redup.

" Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, karena kejadian tempo hari. Hm, maksudku andai kejadian tempo hari tak pernah terjadi mungkin sekarang..." matanya menatap gadis yang terbaring lemah dengan tatapan bersalahnya yang teramat jelas disana "...Dia tak akan mengalami maksusku kalian tak mengalami hal seperti ini."

Ucapnya canggung. Karena sedari tadi lelaki Jung itu menatapnya lekat.

" Tak perlu semua ini salahku! Dan sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Tanyanya. Pandangannya terlihat melunak.

" Ak...hm, aku Doyoung...Kim Doyoung...sahabat Yeri dan untuk kejadian kemarin semua salahku...aku yang memaksa Winwin memelukku karena sejujurnya..." Doyoung menatap takut-takut kearah Jaehyun was-was dengan reaksi pemuda tampan itu" Aku mencintai Winwin kekasihmu dan saat itu aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadap Winwin" saat Doyoung melihat pergerakan Jaehyun yang menyerangnya dia buru-buru melanjutkannya " tapi kekasihmu menolakku, sumpah!" Belanya dengan mengangkat dua jari tangannya membentuk huruf V.

Sekuat tenaga Jaehyun merendam emosinya sebisa mungkin. Dia masih waras. Hellow, ini rumah sakit terlebih didalam ruangan itu terdapat sang kekasih yang sedang melawan maut.

" Jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

" Aku mau minta maaf tolong maafkan aku..."

Alis tebal Jaehyun terangkat sebelah seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda kelinci didepannya. Namun, setelahnya dia tersenyum menampilkan dimple manisnya.

" Kau yakin"

Pemuda kelinci didepannya hanya mengangguk. Dan setelahnya sebuah tangan besar mengulurkan tangannya disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

Doyoung yang melihatnya membalas uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum senang.

 _flashback off,_

Layar monitor yang menujukkan detak jantung gadis yang tertidur dengan nyaman itu menunjukkan garis lurus berjalan yang terlihat jelas dilayarnya. Yang seakan menunjukkan kekuasaannya jika hanya dia yang bisa menunjukman kehidupan gadis yang terbaring lemah itu berada ditangannya.

TIIIITTTTTT!

Jaehyun yang melihatnya langsung membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dan dia langsung menekan tombol darurat yang berada di atas kepala ranjang dengan tidak sabaran.

Air matanya telah turun membasahi pipinya. Suaranya parau. Tangannya memegang erat tangan tak bernyawa itu dengan sayang dan menciumnya tulus.

" Winwin bangun,,, bertahanlah sayang demi aku demi masa depan kita sayang..."

Tak menunggu lama Dokter pun datang dan memeriksa keadaannya.

" Maaf, Tuan harus keluar dulu Dokter akan memeriksa pasien"

" Tapi suster aku harus tetap disini suster! Aku harus menjaganya!"

" Maaf tidak bisa Tuan mohon kerjasamanya" Ucap suster itu lagi.

Karena tak mau berdebat akhirnya Jaehyun pun keluar. pikirannya kacau dia benar-benar belum siap jika harus kehilangan gadis itu. Dia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Jaehyun mungusap rambutnya kasar.

AKHHHHH!

Setelah beberala menit akhirnya Dokter pun keluar. Dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak menurut Jaehyun.

" Bagaimana Dok?"

" Maaf kami tidak bisa menyelematkan pasien" Dan sang Dokter pun pergi dari tempat itu.

Bagai disambar petir tubuh Jaehyun melemas. Tatapannya kosong. Dan air matanya menetes lagi dan sekarang isakan pun lolos dibibir pucatnya. Hatinya hancur mengetahui sang kekasih pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Langkahnya menuntunnya berjalan kearah dimana sang kekasih terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

Tanpa ba bi bu dia langsung merengkuh tubuh itu dan menciumnya.

" Don't go..."

curcol😂

ini hanya ff re-upload wkwk...soalnya maren pernah aku publish tapi pairnya buka #jaewin pairnya lurus(?) kadi sekarang aku cuma ganti pair aja dari pada cuma nyimpen didraft hehe...yg mau baca silahkan baca😂😂😂 maaf kalau lagi2 SAD ENDING entahlah aku lagi gak bisa nulis yang lainnya 😭😭😭

 _ **-fin-**_


End file.
